Whirling Love
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Squall and Harry live in an apartment building, though not in the same apartment. When a tornado rips through their city, blasting through their apartment building, will they be able to tell each other how they’ve always felt?


Title: Whirling Love

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: Squall and Harry live in an apartment building, though not in the same apartment. When a tornado rips through their city, blasting through their apartment building, will they be able to tell each other how they've always felt?

For: Shinigami's Shadow of Shinigami's Shadow and Silver Pants Sven.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Final Fantasy VIII.

…

-Squall-

I manage to dive out of the path of the whirling wind storm just seconds before it rips through my wall, dragging much of my furniture, not that there was much, out of the room. It travels through, and my heart nearly stops as I think of the direction it's heading it.

It's going across the hall. Towards Room 214.

However, I don't jump up and run over to check on the tenant like I want to. Instead, it takes me awhile to dig myself out of the rubble left by the tornado. I can hear rescue crews outside of the building, so I know that my friends who also live here will be fine. My worry can rest solely on the boy living across the hallway.

Once free, I take stock of my injuries, noting that my arm is throbbing, probably a bruise, and I must've gotten hit on the head with something because blood keeps running into my eye from somewhere. I wipe the blood away and start picking my way along to reach what's left of the hallway.

I glance around and notice that no one else is in the hallway. I shrug slightly and walk to where the door to the apartment across from mine used to be. Now, there's timbers and a splintered door there, with only a small opening for me to crawl through.

"Hey! Is someone out there?" I hear him call from inside the wrecked apartment. "I need some help! My leg's trapped!"

I slip through the opening and walk into a larger area, immediately seeing him. His leg is pinned beneath a timber, but doesn't seem to be bleeding, meaning he probably wasn't punctured in anyway. I look him over, noting the black mess of hair covered in dust, the glasses sitting askew on his face, and the vibrant green eyes looking me over in return.

I kneel down beside him and shift the timber, allowing him to pull his leg free. "Is it broken?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"I don't…think so. Thank you." He smiles at me as I set the timber down. Then everything started shifting, and part of the fifth floor, the floor above us, came crashing down, making it impossible for us to get back out as the debris blocked the opening to the door. "Oh shit…"

"That tornado did a number on us…" I comment lightly, sitting down beside him. "Looks like we're stuck here."

"Mm-hmm." He agrees.

We sit in silence for a few moments, during which I snatch little peeks at him. He's always captivated me, and being this close to him makes me feel…giddy. I've never actually told him how I feel; he has a girlfriend, after all. Besides, who's to say that he's into other men? All of a sudden, though, he reaches out and touches my forehead, pulling his hand back with blood on it.

"You're bleeding." He says and rips part of the sleeve on his shirt, leaning over to me and wrapping it around my head. "There."

"Thank you, Potter." I say, setting my arm on a raised knee.

"Oh, please, call me Harry. And it's not a problem." He waves off my thanks with a slight blush on h is face.

"Squall." I say, a little distracted by the pink on his cheeks. He looks…cute while blushing. Of course, if his blush were deeper, and he were panting and moaning, he'd look-What am I thinking?!

I turn away from him, my eyes widened slightly. I can't let him know what I was thinking. It would make the time we spend stuck in here extremely awkward. Of course, he can't just let it lie, having noticed my widened eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asks, leaning over to me, his eyes innocently curious. Gods, why me? "Hey, come on, you can tell me."

He continues to pester me, until I cannot help but tell him. "I was…I was thinking of what you'd look like during…" I trail off, unable to say it.

He blinks…then laughs. "You serious?" I nod reluctantly. "So that means you're into me." Another reluctant nod. Instead of saying anything to this, he grabs my arm and twists me, pulling me into a kiss. "Cool…because I'm into you too."

Unable to think up a reply, I merely kiss him again, pushing him down until he's laying beneath me on the floor. He breaks the kiss, taking a few deep breaths, and I lay my head on his chest. "…I thought you had a girlfriend." I murmur lightly, listening to his heart beat.

He laughs again, and I delight in the sound. "You mean Ginny? No way. She just has this huge crush on me and won't let me be. Perhaps she'll take me seriously now…"

I look up at him. "Take you seriously about what?"

"That I'm gay." He answers. "She won't listen to her brothers Fred and George because they're pranksters, and she won't listen to Bill because, and I quote, 'Bill is just trying to sabotage us to protect his baby sister.' If she only knew…"

I sit up, only to lay beside him. "Knew what?"

"That Bill is gay too. He's been hooking up with your friend Irvine lately." Hah, I always knew that cowboy was gay.

"I see…" I say quietly. "So…"

"Are we going to hook up? You know, like, date?" He turns over to face me. "That's what you were going to ask, right?" I blink, before nodding slightly. "Well, I'm game. Are you?"

"Yeah…Yeah, I am." I reach down and take his hand in mine, smiling slightly. Today has been a good day.

A/N: Yeah, lacking a lemon there…Maybe another time, my friend. I'm just…feeling lemon-less lately. Sorry. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! R&R!!


End file.
